one short of a title
by BloodyHell91
Summary: hermione is a vampire slayer... and this is a cute lil' one shot about her and Charlie CWHGHGCW mild lanuage though...


own nothing... Note…..I originally had Fleur w/ Bill…but like screw it!…I like Willow better then Fleur!….n sum one had given me an idea to write a story about them…n I think I might... So yea!

i also fixed it! go me!...revised! and ready to ride!

* * *

They asked her if she wanted to come along to a wizard night club. But she said that if she finished her work, she'll meet up with them...

The thing is, is that no one knows what she does...

But that isn't the point...

They were at the night club, even Ginny was there, snoggin' with Harry. They were kind drunk... Ron was on the dance floor with Luna, George with Katie, Fred with Angelina and Bill with Willow...

When the waitress came back with their drinks, there was one extra, "Ma'am, we didn't order this one," said Charlie, trying to give it back to the lady. The others that were on the dance floor came back to sit down.

"No but I did," said Hermione, coming up from behind Charlie, scaring everyone. She toke the drink from his hands and sat down next to Ginny, who was still snogging Harry.

"Blimey 'Mione, when you get here?" asked Ron, half drunk.

"Oh I think your mom needs to have _that_ talk with you again ne?" she teased him, taking a sip of her alcoholic drink.

Ron stuck out his tongue, while everyone else laughed.

"So how did work go Hermione?" asked Ginny, who broke for air.

"We had to reschedule it, so now it's here, I just have to find the damn Bastard."

Almost everyone choked on their drinks when she cursed. "WOOOOH!" shouted the twins, drunkly, "We're so proud of you Hermione, welcome to the family!"

Charlie turned to them and questioned, " What? She cursed and now she's your new best friend?"

Before anyone can answer, there was a scream, "VAMPIRES! RUN FOR YA LIVES!"

Every one were shocked to the bone, except for Hermione that is, " 'Bout fucking damn time," she whispered, taking off her black leather jacket.

Everyone now could fully see what Hermione looked like.

Her hair was down to her knees in a tight braid. she had on tight black leather pants, with zippers everywhere. Her shirt was like a halter bathing suit top-except it was black leather and cut 1/2in under her breast.

A silver cross was etched into it. Her high heeled books made her look a few inches taller. She had on a black and silver cross choker, earring were three crosses intertwined together.

She had on no bracelets but one ring, on her left hand, a navel ring of a dragon holding a cross, it did well for her six pack. Her eyes purplish red (maroon).

But what really caught everyone's attention, was the big tattoo on her back. a Huge cross with smoky-cloud surrounding it. A man seem to be hanging from it, (not Christ sorry) he seemed to be a Vampire, he seems to be looking down at the werewolf at the foot of the cross. The beast snarling at the vampire.

You would think she is a major Christian, but you would also have to think of her line of work. She specializes in Killing Vampires and raising and helping werewolves, specially after finding out that Remus Lupin was her father.

"Spike!" she shouted, running towards the bar, everyone in the night club stood stock still. A man came out of nowhere, and intertwined his fingers to hoist her on to the second level. Once up there she began stabbing the Vamps, with her stakes.

One attacked her, making her jump onto the railing, balancing herself, she did amazing stunts, as if she was a gymnasts mixed with a 12 degree black-belt.

After a few minutes all of the Vampires were destroyed, she put her stakes back into their rightful places, and did a back flip onto the ground floor. She landed it, as if it was child's play. And to her it was.

Some clapped, others back away in fear. Hermione walked over to the others, looked at them, grabbed her jacket and walked right out the door.

She didn't even make it half a block before they all came after her, showering her in questions.

"I wanna learn to just like you Hermione!" Stated Ginny, while the others girls nodded their heads.

She stopped, making the others stop too, "No you don't. If you're the chosen one, you'll have to fight demons, tens time more powerful the Voldimort, and won't even make it pass your 20th birthday."

She began walking again, leaving the others in her wake.

She made it back to the burrow before they did and went into the garden in the back yard.

After 30 minutes she heard everyone come into the house and co. up to bed...

Once she was sure that everyone e was in bed she began to sing a little song...

_1_." _Every morning and every night, you watch over me, like the sun in the sky._

_Every morning and every night, will you promise me that you'll be my in guardian light,"_

"That's very beautiful, just as your voice is like an angel's" whispered a male voice, his breath tickling her neck.

She turned to see Charlie standing next to her.

She stared at him for a few minutes, when his eyes moved away from the 3rd quarter moon to look at her.

"You're not mad?" she asked, now looking at the ring on her left hand.

"Why should I be? We're even aren't we?" he asked, pulling her chin up to look into her eyes, " I deal with Dragons all the time and you worry, so it's only fair if I do the same for you, when you're slaying that is."

She smirked, she was glad that he understood her, "What about the others?"

"I placed a memory charm on every one at the club, and the others, they don't remember anything."

"Thank you," she whispered, laying her head on his hard, but comforting chest.

"No problem love, just in a days work," he kissed her head and smiled. They decided it was getting close to time that they will tell everyone that they're engaged.

"Come on love, off to bed for us," he smirked, he like the word, _bed_.

"Fine, but if you try anything, I'll brake your broom," she teased, seeing his look of shock made her laugh all the time.

He was a Dragon tamer, and she was a Vampire slayer, it was how it is. And it is how it will always be.

What they didn't know was that 'Spike', Hermione's god-father was watching from the other end of the garden, "Take good care of her mate, or I'll skin Ya," and with the he was gone.

Charlie turned to see where the figure was, but didn't see anything, "What's wrong love?" asked Hermione, looking at his face. She was inside the house, while he was still outside walking in.

He smirked," Nothing love, nothing of the sort," and with that he closed the door.

* * *

This is my first Harry/crossover, still new to it.. so help if want or needed.

another thing.. the song is from when Ruki/Rika is singing in the Digital adventures saga thing.. so that's part of it...

R&R!


End file.
